Hikari
by ArisuinAaaGaje
Summary: Apakah normal bagi seseorang untuk tiba-tiba mendapat flashback kenangan peperangan? Bagaimana kalau kenangan itu hanya fokus pada satu orang yang secara kebetulan mirip dengan teman masa kecilmu?


Kota ini begitu tenang. Begitu banyak orang lalu-lalang di luar sana melakukan rutinitas sehari-hari mereka. Bayangan pertarungan di masa lalu lah yang sekarang membawa kedamaian ini. Dengan banyak pengorbanan dan kesulitan para pahlawan, dan sekarang tercatat dalam buku sejarah sebagai bacaan generasi berikutnya.

Namun, Yoru bisa merasakannya. Seraya berbaring di ranjang kamarnya, saat sedang mencuci baju, atau sekedar melamun saat lelah belajar. Yoru merasakan kenangan-kenangan yang bukan miliknya, bermunculan bagai film dokumenter yang diputar acak.

Tapi entah mengapa adegannya terasa sangat familiar. Seolah kenangan-kenangan itu memang miliknya. Bahkan orang-orang yang ia kenal ada disana.

You ada disana.

Yoru menelungkupkan mukanya, kedua tangan sebagai bantalan dan mengingat kembali sosok You di mimpinya di malam hujan, rambut panjangnya terikat, kimono putihnya kusam dengan noda tanah dan darah, pedang di salah satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain menangkup pipi Yoru.

Mulutnya bergerak seolah mengucap sesuatu, tetapi seluruh adegan itu terjadi tanpa suara.

"Owowow." Lamunan Yoru buyar ketika merasakan pipinya ditarik.

Dan disampingnya berdiri, teman masa kecilnya, dengan seringaian khas miliknya.

'Oh iya aku lagi dikelas.' Pikir Yoru mengerdipkan kedua matanya. Keadaan kelas kosong kecuali mereka berdua, cahaya kemerahan matahari menyelimuti kelas sepertinya sudah lama sejak pelajaran terakhir selesai. Rasa ngantuk yang masih tersisa membuat Yoru ingin kembali menutup matanya. Tunggu sebentar. Ada apa dengan dengan cengiran menyebalkan di muka You itu?

"Apa pelajaran sejarah berhasil membawamu ke dunia mimpi?" Yoru menggembungkan pipinya, benci mengakuinya tapi perkataan teman masa kecilnya itu tepat sasaran.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin membiarkanmu tidur dan terus menatapmu karena muka tidurmu imut sekali, tapi kan kita tidak bisa disini sampai malam." Pernyataan itu cukup untuk membuat Yoru menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan wajahnya yang jelas memerah.

You tertawa puas melihat wajah temannya. "Kau ini sering sekali bengong, kalau tiba-tiba sekolah ini diserang kau bakal susah lho."

"Eh?" Yoru mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Yaah maksudku, di cerita sejarah yang diceritakan sensei tadi juga desa mereka tiba-tiba diserang, kan? Jadi, pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku." You berhenti sejenak dan merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan.

"Maksudku, di desa itu juga masing-masing penduduknya melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa tanpa mengetahui serangan atau sejenisnya, kan."

"You..." sekilas kombinasi angin sepoi-sepoi dan kilauan mentari senja membuat You bak model iklan sampo dengan senyuman khas iklan pasta gigi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sok bijak, bikin geli tahu." Ucap Yoru dengan muka datar.

"Hei! Aku kan memang sudah bijak dan keren dari sananya!" Balas You dengan sengirannya.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa soal keren lho."

Ucap Yoru sebelum tawanya menghambur diikuti You, dan untuk sesaat pojok kelas itu bagaikan dunia mereka berdua saja, dipenuhi kehangatan yang selalu dicari dan disambut mereka berdua.

"Yaah, tapi misalkan kita memang ada di masa pertempuran, aku pasti akan menjagamu dengan segenap jiwaku."

Angin menerjang masuk diikuti tarian tirai dan lembaran buku matematika dimeja, seketika gambaran You yang mengenakan kimono putih shinsengumi dengan rambut diikat terputar ulang.

Benar-benar nampak keren.

Pipi Yoru mendadak panas.

"Apa-apaan gombalanmu itu." Dipukulnya pelan You yang justru menggenggam tangannya.

Yoru tidak tahu apakah adegan familiar yang muncul dimimpinya memang bayangan pertarungan masa lalu atau bagaimana. Entah kenangan itu memang miliknya atau bukan. Entah wajah teman masa kecilnya itu hanya kebetulan sama dengan pemuda di kenangan mimpinya atau mungkin memang takdir. Tapi, kalimat yang diucapkan You.

"Aku pasti akan menjagamu dengan segenap jiwaku."

Entah mengapa membuat Yoru merasakan perasaan senang dan hangat di perutnya, sebuah perasaan familiar yang membuatnya nyaman. Yoru percaya You pasti datang untuk menerangi kegelapan apapun demi dirinya.

* * *

Gotta love YouYoru huehehehehehe.

Dapat inspirasi waktu dengar Yoru no Hikari punya mamah Yoru.

Mohon maaf kalau ada typo dan mohon kritik dan saran kalian.


End file.
